humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ooze (Resident Evil)
The Ooze are a new B.O.W. variant that serves as one of the primary enemies in Resident Evil: Revelations. Description Researchers gave them the name Ooze because they look like bloated corpses. Ooze are most skilled at appearing in unexpected places. They use the flexibility of their body to move through various cracks or gaps to chase their prey. Their movement pattern is unpredictable. Their behavior patterns are believed to be rooted in instinctive desire, based on the drying up of liquid. This is thought to be due to unusual consumption of body fluids during the spread of T-Abyss throughout the body. They don't eat flesh, but rather drink the blood of their victims, to replenish their body fluids. T-Abyss infected persons and zombies differ on this point. The leech-like organ inside their mouths is an evolved tongue for sucking blood. After capturing their prey, the Ooze bite into their victims with their tongue and drain the body fluids. Method of Attacking (Standard & Pincer) - Grab - Their main instrument of attack is their long, leech-like tongue. Ending in hundreds of tiny teeth, each capable of individual movement, they cut apart the skin of their prey with these teeth to feed on blood and bodily fluids. It can also use its arms to bash a victim's head. Causes low to death damage. (Standard & Pincer) - Slash - They will sometimes slash at their prey to weaken them, making it easier to grab and suck out their blood. The Pincer has a more powerful slash. Causes low to moderate damage. (Chunk) - Explode '''- The Chunk Ooze will explode either by: a) Taking too much damage, or b) getting close enough to the player. Causes heavy to death damage to the player and/or ally. Can also kill other Ooze. (Tricorne) - '''Slam - If you get too close to it, it will flail its arm at you, causing moderate damage. (Tricorne) - Shoot '''- If you are too far from it, it will aim at you like a sniper rifle and shoot. Is fast and causes moderate damage. Methods of Defeating *Shooting it in the leg will cause it to fall to the ground while shooting both its arms stuns it for a Melee. Its head is its weak point. *Knifing is very ineffective and is not recommended unless as a skilled player. Not recommended at all on Hell Mode. *The Standard Shotgun (not upgraded) can kill it in two shots on Normal, and 3-4 shots on Hell Mode. *The Standard Handgun (not upgraded) takes 7-10 shots on Normal, but up to 2 magazines in Hell Mode. *The Standard Magnum (not upgraded) can kill it in one shot in the head, no matter whichever difficulty, but takes 2 shots to kill it in Normal at the body. *The rifle is not at all recommended if you are not a good shot, as the rifle tends to move without the controller. The upgraded semi-automatic (in speed) is best recommended against the Tricorne. Burst-fire for the rifle is recommended *It will take over 50 fully automatic shots on normal to kill an Ooze. The fully automatic guns are recommended to shoot the legs of an Ooze, and best recommended against the Chunk Ooze. Type of Ooze There are several types of Ooze, each which display different characteristics: *(Standard)' - They are the same height as humans, its head appears to be hinged near the base of the skull, it has long needle like teeth on the upper jaw and rather than a bottom jaw its head tilts back revealing the esophagus from which its leech like tongue extends, it also has coral-like growths of bone extending from their arms. Their main venue of attack is a grab where it will attempt to suck out the player's blood but will attempt to hit the player as well. *'(Pincer) - Ooze that possess long, claw-like arms. These arms are folded like razor blades and extend when attacking the player. They can incapacitate the player, rendering them unable to move or attack with anything other than a handgun. They, like the standard Ooze, can also grab the player and suck out their blood, though this happens less often. They are slower but notably stronger than a standard Ooze. *(Chunk) -''' Ooze that resemble a balloonish lump of meat that has residual hands and legs. Their only method of attack is to explode violently which occurs when they are close to an enemy or killed. This can heavily damage other enemies as well as the player. * '(Tricorne) - '''Ooze that shoot bones as if they are bullets. Quickly get close to attack them or keep your distance and use weapons such as rifles. They somewhat resemble the Guardians of Insanity, with their anchor-like arms. The Scagdead also has this sort of appearance. Further Notes *Even though they are called Ooze, at no point in ''Resident Evil: Revelations, they are called Ooze by any character at all. However, Jill did call Rachael a zombie after she had mutated. The name Ooze is used by Jessica Sherawat in Jessica's Report. *Before the concept of Ooze came, zombies were proposed as the main enemies. It is unknown who or what the man was in the e-Shop demo, but he is rumored as a dead zombie. *In the demo featured in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, the Ooze snarled instead of making gurgling noises. *Only male victims of the t-Abyss virus become Oozes; female victims instead become Sea Creepers. *There may be a similar connection between the Ooze and the Globster as exists between the Zombie and the Licker. Gallery Scan28.jpg|Standard Ooze Scan29.jpg|Pincer Ooze Scan30.jpg|Tricorne Ooze Scan31.jpg|Chunk Ooze Scan65.jpg|Various Ooze Designs Resident-Evil-Revelations_3DS_7678.jpg|Fighting a ranged ooze in Raid Mode. Unidentified enemy.jpg Resident-Evil-Revelations_3DS_w_8125.jpg|Ooze with claw-like arms ooze.jpg|Jill fighting an Ooze resident-evil-revelations-concept-artwork-ooze-monster.jpg|Concept art of the various Ooze mutations resi-revelations-1-540x324.jpg|An Ooze with proboscis extended 13243932060.jpg Resident-Evil-Revelations-9.jpg comparison.png|The comparison of the Ooze in the HD version and the original 3DS version. Ooze Diorama Figure.jpg|Ooze Diorama Figure Ooze Pincer Diorama Figure.jpg|Ooze Pincer Diorama Figure Ooze Tricorne Diorama Figure.jpg|Tricorne Ooze Diorama Figure Ooze Chunk Diorama Figure.jpg|Chunk Ooze Diorama Figure Unknown Ooze Diorama Figure.jpg|Unknown Ooze Diorama Figure Sources Category:Humanoids Category:Monsters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mutants Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Monsters